Potion me up Biatch!
by blacksta1n
Summary: you are Yu Kanda. try not to kill the next person to enter your cave. your day of hell couldn't possibly couldn't be worse than getting completely soaked in the rain first thing in the morning right? guess again. another komui experiment! disaster! yullen
1. Chapter 1

**Potion me up biatch!**

**Chapter 1: be yu for a minute or two**

So you know what Kanda's like when he's mad yeah? Well imagine this:

You are Yu Kanda; put yourself in his head for just a moment- try not to kill the next person that enters your cave. You wake up from a weird arse dream, earlier than you usually do, in fact a good hour and forty seven minutes earlier. It is still dark outside but you cannot trick yourself into falling asleep, you never can. So you get up and do the thing you always do when you are woken by your body alarm clock. Train. You head outside where it is biting cold and the air is still moist. The stupid wind whips at your hair, making you blink repetitively as it lashes at your face. Ignoring it, knowing you will be blinded later, you head off into the trees to find a hidden place to train. Like hell you're going to train in the designated training rooms, whether it's rain snow or shine.

Two hours later you wish you could take back those words as you step back into the stone hallway of the Black Order, soaked to the bone with water dripping onto your face. For a few minutes you stand there, just trying to calm yourself down, feeling the water turn icy cold on your skin. Breathe in breathe out. However, standing here trying to reign in your inner homicidal maniac, is what brings your doom as you hear _that_ voice, worse than the Beansprout's. it's the one that is always forcefully higher in pitch, the one that uses your first name, the voice that always sounds so freaking _jolly_ and care-free.

"Yu!!! I thought I'd find you here, whoa!" the fucking rabbit halts a few feet from you, cocking his head with a frown; "I guess it's raining outside huh?"

Your hair tie snaps.

So does your temper, your eye twitches once, twice, and then you're striding off in your sulky storm as per usual.

It's alright you don't have to be Yu Kanda anymore. This is where the good stuff comes but seriously, that was a bad morning; wouldn't you get pissed? Well guess what, it's only going to get worse.

Lavi watched his drench samurai-ninja boy walk off in a huff, only remembering his purpose a little too late. He blinked harshly and jumped into a run chasing after the Japanese teen crying out; "Yu wait! There's something important I have to tell you!" he could see the other male's back just a few meters away, he only had a little more to catch up, but already they were getting to close to Komui's office. He tried to run faster; "Kanda seriously stop!"

He was almost at Komui's office, in fact he could see a white haired Allen standing at the entrance, looking absolutely confused at the two older exorcists storming his way. As he saw Kanda glaring at him, soaked in all his godliness, he began to cower, backing away from the door and the dark haired man.

Lavi was almost upon Kanda now still calling out his name, in all his panic he was even using the other boy's last name; "Kanda! Stop! Stop!"

And he did.

Only; in stopping, did this create the whole tragedy, only we all know that he will blame everybody else. Several things happened at once so try to keep up.

Komui's office door slammed open, with the nut-bag scientist exploding out of it yelling something along the lines of; "I've done it!"

In throwing open the door he had knocked Allen who, in the process of falling to the ground, knocked the strange looking vile out of Komui's gloved hand. The vile flew up into the air, almost reaching the ceiling and Komui followed it's process with horrified and tear-filled eyes.

As Kanda stopped abruptly, Lavi tried valiantly to stop as well, but with flailing arms slipped on the water that Kanda had been dripping everywhere, knocking said wet person to the floor as he skidded right into him. Lavi had used Kanda to push himself back up, which is why the unsuspecting, stoic man of stone fell to the floor so easily. Lavi stumbled backwards, slipping once again on the water and backwards onto his gluteus maximus.

Kanda found himself almost face to face on top of the white haired exorcist who was still wincing from hitting his head on the floor.

Suddenly the Asian exorcist felt something heavy hit his head with a _smash_. Broken bits of glass fell to the floor around him and Allen, and as he and the younger boy stared into each other's wide eyes as he felt some icy cold liquid oozing down his head and neck, mixing with some warmer liquid, which; as it dripped scarlet onto the boy below him; he assumed to be blood.

With the impact of the glass-whatever falling onto his head, nothing seemed normal; his vision went slightly blurry, threatening to turn black, and his ears were ringing. He scrunched his eyes tightly, until the stinging sensation in the back of his head, resigned itself to a dull thud. Opening his eyes he found the Beansprout still looking at him; concerned. And he could all too suddenly hear the mad scientist screaming and shouting nonsense.

"Noooooo! My lovely invention!" he screamed with his gloved hands pressed tightly to his face as he squirmed and moved around dramatically; "all to waste! Ruined! Ruined I say! Whyy-yyyyy-yyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

Kanda rolled back onto his heels, crouching to look over his shoulder at the crazy man. Allen pulled his feet out from beneath the Asian but also remained on the floor. They both watched Komui with raised eyebrows; even Lavi was, a few feet away from them, enjoying the drama.

"I can't even remember how to make it! And wont even work on the _heartless bastard_" oh yes, Komui was pissed; "cause it has to be ingested! Ingested Kanda! Do you understand what that means?!?" he turned the still dripping exorcist; "that means it must be in your system and absorbed into your blood stream! Wait..." he immediately calmed as he peered at Kanda's neck; "is that _blood?_" he asked, stretching out a hand to touch the ruby liquid.

Kanda swatted away the hand with a growl; "yes its blood you idiot. Well done on successfully making me bleed. Now leave me alone."

He tried to stand, but he scientist suddenly, put his foot onto the exorcist's chest flooring him with an 'oof'.

"This is brilliant aha! Ahahahaha!" he laughed manically to the ceiling before grinning down at Kanda; "this is even better than if someone were to drink it. Excellent Kanda as you have now consumed my new potion; 'experiment 387' I would like to request your assistance in some examination processes."

"As if you've given me a fucking choice you fuck-tard!" he near screamed at the other man, shocking everyone present. Kanda seemed to be panicking, anyone would, it's just that Kanda wasn't really considered an 'anyone'. But this was a Komui Lee experiment here so god knows what would happen, especially since Komui said something like; 'I don't remember how to make it.' Earlier on. And yes Kanda was panicking; Komui could see it as he looked into the young adult's eyes, the dilated pupils giving him a feral look. But the Asian scientist didn't care, Kanda was now officially his lab rat.

"That's true..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, "but I am giving you one choice."

Kanda growled darkly, but Komui continued unphased; "you either come willingly to my consultations, or" he leaned over menacingly; "we drag you there."

Kanda looked up at the older man, hating the world. Seriously he wished he could pull massacre on this damned order and then he would kill all those fucking Noahs who brought those fucking annoying Akuma into this godforsaken planet and in turn brought the fucking Black Order into existence in the first place, inevitably recruiting Kanda as a fucking exorcist where he has spent the most part of his fucking pathetic life. Curse it all.

He punched Komui in the shin, knocking the leg of his chest as the foolish scientist howled in pain. Kanda dusted himself off before turning to head to his room. He caught a glimpse of the Beansprout as he left and felt something stirring within him. They held eye contact momentarily before Kanda was disappearing around a corner.

As Allen followed the Japanese man with his eyes he heard Komui giggle behind him and turned in time to see the other man practically skip back into his office leaving Allen and Lavi to stare despairingly at one another.

"Uhh... what just happened?" Allen asked.

Lavi stood and walked over to help the younger exorcist to his feet, "well it's a long story... but i like to talk." he smiled as though everything was perfectly normal; "as a Bookman I was overseeing Komui and his work," Allen nodded his comprehension as they began to walk down the hall, "he told me he was making a potion to stop a certain someone from stalking Lenalee."

"Bak." Allen stated, still nodding his head. Lavi looked at him surprised.

"You knew about that?"

Allen looked at him with a very clear 'it was a little obvious' look on his face; "you didn't?"

Lavi blushed at that, he couldn't help but he had failed at life; it was his job to know everything; "hmm anyway. Komui was making a potion so that Bak would fall in love with anyone, like literally guy or girl; _anyone_ other than Lenalee."

"Whoa." Allen didn't know what else to say.

"Komui just took over protective to a whole new level."

"I dunno," Allen thought out loud; "the Komurin series was pretty bad."

"Only cause they always had something against you." Lavi dead panned, looking at the shorter of the two with a raised eyebrow; "and that's beside the point! This one actually succeeded Allen! It succeeded!" he was shaking Allen by the shoulders now.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" he pushed the red head's vicious hands off of his skinny shoulders; "so why, exactly, were you chasing Kanda to Komui's office anyway?"

Lavi took a deep breath; "ok well you see I was overseeing Komui, like I said, and then as he was nearing completion and _success_ I suddenly remembered that Kanda always walked passed Komui's office after training-"

"Why?"

"Cause then if Komui suddenly needs an exorcist at that time then he can just be there and wa-lah! He has a mission." He said matter o' factly, as though it was something so plain to see that even the dust on the floor several floors up knew this information.

"Are you like his stalker or something?" Allen leaned away, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's beside the point. Anyway, I found Kanda all soaked from the storm outside and I was momentarily distracted cause he looked like a homeless puppy or something. You have no idea how cute he was."

Allen looked away, mumbling; "no I seemed to have missed that."

Lavi continued uninterrupted; "but then he was walking away, you know how fast he can walk sometimes, so I chased after him. I just wanted to warn him of Komui because you know what Kanda's like when it comes to the supervisor's experiments," Allen nodded his head wisely, "and he was heading that way and I figured he go ape and you know how your stomach feels a little sick and stuff and you feel like you have to do something or something."

Allen frowned at this, with Lavi being all bubbly all the time one seemed to forget that the teen wasn't meant to feel, and therefore wasn't quite accustomed to it.

"Well it's alright; it doesn't seem to have worked anyway." Allen shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the cafeteria line to get some breakfast. Lavi had asked Allen why he was at the office that morning and Allen replied that he just needed to tell the supervisor that he required another day to finish his reports.

"Hey sweetie!" a lively pink haired man leaned over the bench, his smile twinkling at Allen.

"Good morning Jerry! How are you?"

"Oh I'm lovely thanks, hope everything's alright."

"Splendid." Allen smiled back before ordering his buffet breakfast for one. Lavi always loved watching Allen order is food; the kid seemed to have the menu memorised. Not that it would serve a problem if he didn't since Jerry would cook anything and everything for anyone and everyone.

Once the boys had their breakfasts they sat at the table with a smiling Lenalee Lee.

"Hey guys," the Chinese girl smiled up from her small breakfast.

Allen dropped himself onto the seat opposite to her and smiled back, over his mountain of food; "Good morning Lenalee!"

"Hey Lady Lee." Lavi said as he dropped into the seat next to her as Allen took up the other half of the table.

"Anyone got a mission soon?" Lavi started the conversation, making Allen look up with some food crumbs on his chin.

"I think I have one in two days." He smiled, waving a dango stick around.

Lenalee just shook her head; she hated speaking with her mouth full. But after swallowing she acknowledged an observation; "Kanda's usually here by now. How odd."

"Oh he had a bit of a run in with your brother." Lavi added before taking a bite of his egg and bacon burger.

Lena tilted her head to the side, "oh. Does that mean he's going to be grumpy today?"

Allen snorted, managing to _not_ hit the other two exorcists with his chewed up breakfast. For which Lavi and Lenalee were grateful.

"When is he not grumpy?" Allen choked out making the Chinese girl frown slightly.

"Well," Lavi interjected; "he's _supposed_ to be all lovey dovey today and you know... dancing around with flowers."

Lenalee looked at Lavi as though he had just said that the Black Order as a whole was joining the circus to help serve slave trade throughout the world and that Allen was the number one sex slave and so they were on top of the list for making money through the business. Did you get that?

"Huh?"

And Allen and Lavi, Lavi mostly, told the young Lee the tale of the morning, finishing with an explanation on how the potion was supposed to work. Lenalee looked down darkly getting rather mad, but she just shook her head, "oh brother, what is he doing?!"

Allen tried to console her, putting down his food and reaching for her hands across the table; "It's alright though, it doesn't seem to be working. I promise when he comes down here he'll be- oh look there he is!" and sure enough there was Kanda at the entrance to the food hall glaring at all the people he saw, he seemed to be fairly normal, "see look! The stupid glare is still glued on his idiotic face. The potion didn't work."

As if he could hear them talking about him the Japanese exorcist suddenly locked eyes with Allen and smirked a little before storming straight through the cafeteria and straight towards him. Allen flinched away from Lenalee with an 'eep and tried to make him as small as possible as the scary I-wish-this-was-a-mere-hallucination Kanda came ever closer to him.

"What'd I do?" he squeaked.

"I dunno but I really think you should run" Lavi spoke through the corner of his lips as he also leaned back into Lenalee in fear. Even she seemed to pale a little at the figure.

Suddenly he was at the table and he pushed everything that was on top straight to the floor with a loud crash, making Allen scream a little and successfully catching the attention of all the people in the large room, Jerry had stopped frying a pancake to see what the fuss was.

Kanda leaned straight into Allen's ear whispering delicately; "good morning" before he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy like cuddling a bear and lifted him off the bench. He sat him on the end of the table, Allen was a tomato head at this point; even his hair was looking a little pinkish. And he didn't know what to do, he couldn't tell what was happening, was Kanda about to kill him? Or rape him? Or both for that matter. Suddenly a large warm hand was pressing into his lower back, another one at the back of his head, directing him forwards. Kanda was smiling at him, Allen looked at those lips, slightly pursed, then back into the older exorcist's eyes. Kanda seemed to pause for a moment, and Allen, truly thinking that was all it was going to be, let out a quick breath. But that was Kanda's opportunity, the Asian brought the younger boy's lips to his own, Allen's mouth still parted from breathing left a vacancy with which Kanda's tongue was all to eager to fill.

Allen stiffened in the strong grip, his eyes were wide and staring into Kanda's which still seemed to be smiling. He couldn't hear anything, as his blood pumped to his face, all he could see was Kanda and those sapphire eyes, staring at him. The warmth on his lips wasn't entirely unpleasant, he'd admit that. But this was Kanda? Like what the fuck?! When the older male finally released him, though lips only, and Allen was pulled tightly and protectively into Kanda's chest he heard Lavi squeak out;

"I think the potion's working"

End chapter one

**A/N can you believe that this is the shit that I come up with when I'm in a shitty mood?!?! Anyway, I was hoping for it to be a oneshot, but now I thing it will be a three shot cause I can do a bit with it. Also cause (I dunno if I can say this but...) I really liked that ending up there! It even left me laughing manically XD**

**Oh and for my frequent readers sorry for not updating other stories, not long now; I have started the next chapters of 'to sir, with love' and 'new faces....' yes you read that correctly. I haven't forgotten about it and its coming! Thankyou for reading a new chapter shall arise soooooon if I survive exams that is.**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Potion me up biatch!**

**Chapter 2: day one of hell**

* * *

"Komu_iiiii_," Allen whined from the red couch in the middle of the Supervisor's office; "make him stop!"

The supervisor himself was currently staring at the two on the couch through shining spectacles.

Allen was seated stiffly at the very end of the couch trying to get as afar away from Kanda Yu as possible. Needless to say this was all in vain as the Japanese man was currently trying to get as _close_ to Allen as possible. He had his arms wrapped around the younger boy slender waist and his chin was resting on his shoulder as he stared at Allen. The white haired exorcist looked at him with a fearful expression, "Komui!" but then Kanda lifted him from his corner and placed him onto his lap, snuggling into white hair. Allen looked at his supervisor with desperate, wide eyes. "Help me! Don't you have like an antidote or something for this?!"

"hmmm." The Chinese man thought, he could see that this was actually rather serious, no matter how amusing. He really wanted to laugh at Allen's discomfort, much like Lavi had done, but realised he needed to keep a serious face, at least until the two unrequited love birds were gone, then he could laugh himself silly. "You may have to live with it for a bit Allen cause I don't exactly have an 'antidote' lying around. And to be truly honest... I prefer Kanda this way."

As if on cue Kanda leaned forward and had a gentle nibble at Allen's ear making him yelp and attempt to pry himself free. "Well I don't! it-it... it's unsanitary!" he shrieked out at last.

That was pushing it, Komui _really _wanted to laugh, god dammit why wasn't he allowed to laugh?! He cleared the throat to try to keep his voice straight, "it shouldn't last long, two days maybe."

"_two days?!_"

Komui nodded his head sagely; "it's a drug so it'll work slowly, and eventually it will leave his system. You will have seen similar effects with General Cross," Allen shivered, making Kanda hug him tighter, now playing with his lovely white locks; looking utterly perplexed, "and his hangovers. Though I'm not entirely sure of the after effects of this... hmm; I'll have to keep an eye on his behaviour." He trailed off with a shrug.

Allen looked slightly down cast, shoulders drooping; "well at least it wont last forever I guess."

There was silence after that. Komui didn't want to admit it but he was having so much fun with this new Kanda that he didn't even regret Allen's own displacement. He still wanted to laugh.

"Are you done?" Kanda suddenly asked Komui acting like his usual self for the other man. This made Allen pause momentarily as Komui gather the bits and pieces of his mind off of the floor.

"Ah yes. You can leave."

"Good." Kanda stood, still carrying his Beansprout and left the office with Allen kicking and screaming for help. Komui could still hear him as the doors closed, and the Chinese whispered to nobody in particular; "be gentle." He was actually slightly scared, but for him or for Allen; he didn't know just yet.

"Kanda," he growled angrily; "Put me down _now!_"

All he got in reply was a snicker, and he was hoisted up, making him grunt. After leaving Komui's office, Allen had been thrown unceremoniously over Kanda's shoulder. No one seemed to want to help him; they had passed plenty of able finders now but _noooo;_ all of them just looked on with pitying looks. He screamed cried and kicked and yet no one would come to his aid.

"Why? Why me?" he whispered to the floor, and Kanda's bum, giving up the fight. And then, like a god send, he heard an all too familiar and loving voice coming up behind him (where Kanda was headed)

"Kanda!" Lenalee started off cheerfully, "what have you got- is... is that... Allen?!?"

"Lenalee help me!" he cried, tears starting to creep into his eyes; this was almost as bad as the Komurins! He started to kick again, but Kanda paid no attention to either Lenalee or Allen. He heard the Asian girl whispering in his ear and he looked up to find her walking with them, trying to keep up with Kanda's strong pace.

"It's alright Allen. I'll go get help ok?"

"Don't leave me!" he whimpered.

"I can't take him down on my own," she started to back away; "I'll go get Lavi, he'll know how to make Kanda stop!" and then she was running back down the hall, Allen slumped, once again giving up hope.

All too soon he heard a door creak open and he snapped his head up to find that Kanda was now carrying him into a bedroom. As soon as he felt his feet hit the floor he went for the door.

Oh no. _oh no oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnooooooo_! He was not going to be de-virginised!

"NOOOO I want to stay a virgin!!! Please God help me!" he screamed as he jiggled the door handle. Warm arms wrapped around him and he heard a chuckle, then something licked his ear. 2 guesses what/who, and 1 doesn't count.

"alright." He whispered, "You can stay that way." And then Kanda picked Allen up and placed him gently on the bed, kissing his cheek down to his ear where he continued to speak strange very non Kanda words that scared Allen frozen; "I like you just the way you are."

And then he was kissing Allen again, Allen's arms coming up weakly to stop him. Kanda slipped his own arms beneath the smaller boy; bringing them closer. And Allen honestly couldn't make himself protest properly, and did the stupidest thing. He tried to voice his protests, but alas, Kanda still far too involved in showing his passion took the opening of the mouth as a gracious invitation, greedily plunging in; making Allen moan. As much as the kid _really_ didn't want to, but he honestly couldn't deny it. Kanda was a good kisser.

He heard voices outside the room and took the chance to scream, though it came out rather muffled. The voices stopped and he panicked thinking they had left, but then he heard some yelling and the door was smashed down. On the other side stood a proud looking Lavi with his large hammer; standing victoriously, looking into the distance, one leg hoisted onto the enlarged head of the hammer, elbow resting on knee in order to prop up his chin. Allen looked at the red head and Lenalee through the broken doorway, and felt Kanda stop and sit up to glare at them.

"What?!" the horny Asian snapped, "can't you see we're busy!?"

Lavi looked close to laughter, his hammer shrinking back down and his face contorted into a constipated smirk.

Lenalee took a step forward; "Kanda... let Allen go," another step forward, slowly as though he was a wild beast, and Allen was the fair maiden; damsel in distress; "just give him here, and calm down ok?"

"No!" he shouted before pulling Allen into a tight embrace, protecting him from these thieves, "he's mine! You can't touch him!"

"I won't touch him! I promise. You can come with us."

Lavi entered the room, "she just means; 'stop molesting him.'"

Kanda seemed to think about this for a moment before standing up, still carrying Allen, bridal style now, and walking out of the room, Lenalee in front and Lavi behind. Allen was sitting in the tall man's arms tensely, looking wide eyed at Lenalee when ever she glanced behind herself to check on him.

After the incident in the cafeteria Allen had somehow managed to escape Kanda momentarily in order to run to Komui's office. Alas Kanda had followed him there, allowing the scientist to witness his own handy work. Much to Allen's despair the Chinese man actually looked rather pleased with his success.

Back in the present Allen once again found himself outside the supervisor's office. Lenalee knocked, barely, once before slamming the door open; revealing Reever and Komui in an intense discussion. They both looked up at the sudden noise. Lenalee stormed right while Kanda followed glaring at everyone present, Allen still in his arms. And Lavi, well he would have come in too if he weren't still laughing a couple of corridors back.

"Brother! Look what you've done!" Lenalee screamed, gesturing blindly behind her. Allen stared at Komui with wide, watery eyes whilst Kanda blinked innocently (this is the equivalent of a blinking apathetic face, don't get confused).

Komui's eyes went wide and he flinched at his sister's raised voice; "Please don't me Lenalee! It was an accident I swear!" he was on his knees now, hobbling over to her, tears streaming down his cheeks. He latched onto her leg, "he knocked the potion out of my hands anyway, it's _his_ fault!" he pointed accusingly at the white haired exorcist, who successfully acted innocent by glancing around like a deer under fire.

"Brother! _You_ made the potion in the first place!"

"But I like making new things!" he began to all out cry then, making Lenalee slump a little. She really did have a soft spot for her brother sometimes. Honestly, if it had been another Komurin he would have been imbedded in the wall by now. But since it was Kanda molesting Allen she found herself enjoying the circumstance far too much. It was just too funny, a once in a life time opportunity to see Kanda like a new born puppy! She glanced helplessly over her shoulder at the pleading Allen, and sighed; "can you at least find an antidote?"

Komui straightened up, clearly his throat and fixing his glasses, trying to feign professionalism. "I _could_... but it would take longer to do that than to just wait for the effects to wear off. They shouldn't last too long..." he suddenly whipped around to face Reever, the Australian scientist; "see! I _told_ you I did it! Here's your proof! My potion worked!" he ended with a cackle, dancing on the spot a little.

Reever just rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I'm sorry about this Allen." He mumbled.

"It's okay." The young male squeaked in reply.

Komui suddenly looked a Allen with a rather serious face, seeming to think briefly before opening his mouth; "you know Allen... if it's really that uncomfortable for you... I could try to create another potion so that you would feel the same. Then they'll wear off and you'll know none the better."

Lenalee lifted her leg and with amazing speed kicked her brother across the room while both she and Allen screamed; "NO!"

Lavi finally entered, looking at the bloody, unconscious scientist and Kanda still standing and holding Allen. At the sight of the two male exorcists the red head almost started laughing again.

Kanda put Allen down, allowing the smaller exorcist to stand on his own, and turned to the still fuming Lenalee; "we're going now." And he took Allen's hand to leave the office.

The white haired male half complied to being dragged from that chaos, and Lavi being the sadist that he was, let them pass, Kanda glaring at him as they did so.

After a few minutes of silent walking Allen looked up at the Asian and asked the question haunting his thoughts. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer; "where are we going?"

Kanda didn't look at him but continued to drag him a little longer before answering; "to train."

Allen mumbled a relieved 'oh'. It seemed like such a normal thing for Kanda to do on a day with no mission that Allen had a little difficulty reminding himself that this was the man that had just tried to rape him. it became obvious that it only changed some aspects of the Japanese exorcist, and Allen was intrigued.

He still took training very seriously, though Allen found him a lot more helpful when they were sparring. Letting Allen know his weak spots, and giving some combat tips. He even let him hold Mugen.

Allen decided that he too really liked this Kanda.

They were interrupted a couple of hours later by Lenalee reminding them that they had to eat lunch. The two were stuck in a rather awkward position at that moment with Allen almost backed up into a wall and Allen's invocated arm brought up to block Kanda's Katana, Kanda's left hand was gripping Allen's right tightly and was outstretched to the side, pulling their faces close. When Lenalee walked in they had looked to the entrance, at the same time and their faces were so close that their noses touched as they turned their heads. When the Chinese girl left after delivering her message both boys relaxed, before Kanda pulled Allen to him and kissed him. The Japanese male's new favourite pass time.

Blushing, Allen allowed Kanda to hold his hand all the way into the cafeteria, he didn't let go upon entering either. As they walked to the order line, Allen looked at the exquisitely interesting floor, while Kanda acted as though everything was perfectly normal. Eyes followed their every move but no one dared say anything- except Jerry;

"Hey there sweetie! What'll it be." On hearing the pet name bestowed upon hi new love Kanda pulled Allen to him, hugging him from behind and glaring at the Indian cook. Allen sighed, no longer fighting back; he was too hungry now.

"Just ignore him Jerry," he looked at the pink haired man and thought momentarily before ordering with a shrug; "I'll have two orders of all my favourites thanks."

"Alright then darling! Coming right up! And the usual Kanda?"

The Asian just grunted in reply, it wasn't really a question worth asking in the end; the answer was rather obvious. Kanda never released Allen from his hold until the food arrived and he followed behind the smallest exorcist to sit at their usual table. Lenalee and Lavi were already seated and chatting amiably while they ate. They looked up as Allen sat down, Kanda sliding in on the opposite side of the table. The white haired male began eating immediately.

"How is everything going Allen?" Lenalee asked concerned.

He tried to swallow before replying, his voice strained; "everything's fine. I'll be fine" he went to take another Dango ball into his mouth before he glanced across the table to see Kanda staring contentedly at him. He was just resting his cheek on his fist and staring at Allen with dreamy eyes. Could Kanda even have dreamy eyes?! His food sat on the table untouched.

Lavi let out a chuckle; "yeah looks like everything is perfectly normal!" he burst out laughing as Allen turned a deep red and began hurriedly eating.

Kanda glared at the red head; "shut up Rabbit."

Lenalee chuckled at this; "some things are still normal."

The rest of the day was similar to this. Kanda would follow Allen anywhere and everywhere and when ever they stopped he would either hug the smaller boy or content himself with staring at him. They went to the library to do some research, Kanda sat happily next to Allen and playing with his hair while Allen tried his best to study. The Japanese exorcist also tended to get very over protective when other people approached them; pulling Allen close to him and hugging him as though to prevent the other person from stealing him away. And although he was always kind to Allen, he continued to treat every other member of the Black Order in the same respect as he had before, making Allen feel yet more awkward. Though he couldn't deny that he liked it when Kanda wasn't being a bastard.

Before dinner, Kanda took Allen to meditate. Sitting there still and quiet for an hour was something Allen had never tried before and he found himself fidgeting constantly and unable to keep his eyes closed. Eventually he gave up; relaxing his muscles he opened his eyes and looked around the room. The windows near the roof were letting a purplish-orange hue into the room. It was plain, with a wooden floor and plain walls; nothing to properly distract himself with, except Kanda.

He turned to his right to see the other exorcist sitting with perfect stature and absolutely still. The orange light shined brightly onto his face, and yet his eyes did not flicker. The broad chest rose and fell with a deep and constant rhythm, and Allen found himself staring perplexed by the other man. He was so calm, all the time, but in seeing Kanda in this state Allen could think of nothing else as calm. The stillness and focus of breath and the perfect silence. Allen concentrated really hard and realised that he could just hear the gentle inhale and exhale. He followed the elegant body up and back to the owners face. Kanda was staring straight at him. he had been caught staring by the starer, he froze in shock- he had know idea that the other occupant had even moved.

Kanda rolled forward and stood before leaning down to pick Allen up. The young exorcist tensed but didn't resist as Kanda brought him into a hug. As he snuggled into Allen's shoulder the Asian whispered playfully; "I caught you!"

Allen chuckled nervously.

Dinner followed the same manner as lunch. Kanda staring at Allen across the table and Lenalee and the red head trying desperately to make normal conversation. It wasn't very successful with Lavi laughing loudly every time Allen jumped with a small scream as Kanda ran a foot up Allen's leg. Of course the other two exorcists couldn't see what was happening but they could guess. Allen was losing his appetite; he wasn't sure if he could put up with this for another day or even two, since Komui couldn't be sure.

Kanda stood at the same time as Allen when the younger boy had finished and was going to return his large pile of dirty dishes. They walked side by side to the ordering counter. Unknowingly they were being followed by a Rabbit. The red haired exorcist suddenly jumped in between the two and put an arm around Allen's shoulders as he usually did in their comradeship.

"So _Allen_ what will you be up to tonight??? Huh?"

The unsuspecting exorcist didn't expect what was coming next although he probably should have. A fist was suddenly connected to his jaw and he was sent to the floor as Kanda grabbed Allen's waist and pulled the shocked male to his chest glaring at Lavi as he backed away. Trays of food clattered loudly on the floor, where they were forgotten.

"Don't you dare touch him again or I'll slice you in half" He said in a dangerously icy voice as he pulled Allen with him out of the eating area. As much as his face hurt Lavi couldn't help but find it funny how much Allen looked like a hostage right there and then.

Outside the cafeteria Allen was slapping Kanda's possessive hands to let him go.

"Kanda this _has_ to stop!" he said sternly to the older man, turning to face him.

The Asian made no reply but stood staring at him.

Allen made a frustrated noise before whipping around to storm off. He knew the other exorcist would follow him so he continued to yell; "you can't just punch people in the face because they came near me! I'm not an object Kanda! You can't own me and keep me all to yourself!"

The stalker still made no reply.

"I mean do you even realise you're under the influence of a potion?!"

Kanda frowned at this, though Allen couldn't see and so he continued to rant; "you're being ridiculous. And I don't think you're actually taking this relationship seriously-" he cut himself off; what was he even saying?! He made it sound as if they were actually dating when the actual fact of the matter was that Kanda was practically molesting him at every opportunity.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around and he found himself looking into the concerned eyes of the Japanese man; "but it's not a potion!" he said staring straight into Allen's eyes; "I love you. I want you."

Allen stared at him for a long time before wrenching his arm out of the grip; "no you don't. Just... just don't say things like that."

Before he could take two steps, however, he was once again turned around and brought straight into a kiss.

Pulling away Kanda smirked; "yes I do!"

Allen just looked him with a face that said; 'you can't be serious.' And rolled his eyes before continuing down the corridor, Kanda's voice called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed!" he called over his shoulder.

He heard rapid footsteps coming up behind him and he turned to see a fast approaching Asian, making him scream.

"What do you want!?" he started to run, but wasn't quick enough and Kanda had latched onto his back, making them both fall to the floor.

Kanda flipped the younger boy onto his back, while he was lying on top of him, Allen looked up at him with fearful eyes. Kanda smiled. Yes smiled. At Allen.

"You forgot your 'goodnight kiss'!"

Allen's entire body twitched and he started to wriggle with all his might.

"NO! No more kissing! Ahhhhh! For the love of god!" he finally pulled himself free and took off as fast as he could down the corridor, Kanda hot on his heels.

* * *

**A/N yay!!! Another chapter. A little angsty at parts but I tried to keep the humour up so hopefully it was still at least chuckle worthy... if not "**_**please don't hurt meeeee!!!**_**" DX**

**Well thankyou for reading this near-crack fic and I hope you're enjoying it! Thankyou to all of my reviewers! I really really appreciate your support. I think I said this was going to be a three-shot... I think it will end up being four chapters now... so a three-shot with an epilogue XD hope that's okay! Well erm...**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: just a potion**

Mmmmm, Allen moaned as he struggled to wake himself up. He could feel the sun beating down on his face and knew that he should be getting up. To train and then to do some research on the mission he had the next day. To eat. Main priority here, filling his back hole. But he just couldn't find it within himself to forcefully get out of bed. It was a common dilemma in his daily schedule, to rise or not to rise; that is the question.

He just could seem to wriggle himself out of the warmth that his covers were donning him in, the sheer comfort, so soft and tight. Scratch that; he couldn't seem to move at all. His eyes flew open to reveal the sleeping face of Kanda, and he screamed.

His Asian stalker was currently bear hugging him in a warm embrace, faces less than an inch apart. And Kanda was shirtless, always a bonus, oh look at that; so was Allen. Now Allen didn't mind the warmth, and he would never deny that he was sleeping quite comfortably, no; the reason he was screaming to wake the entire black order was that he was pretty sure he had locked Kanda out of his room last night. And he always slept with a shirt on.

Kanda's eyes drifted open slowly to see Allen staring at him mortified, and he smirked, snuggling closer to Allen.

"Good morning." He sighed into Allen's nose, as they were now Eskimo kissing.

"g-good morning Kanda," Allen managed to reply; "... are you going to let me go now?"

"mmmm... no."

"But I need to get up now."

There was no reply so Allen began to struggle once again, pushing at the arms clamped around his waist. Suddenly Kanda sighed and released him, making Allen fall back onto the bed. Kanda slid himself out of bed and started to pull a shirt on, and Allen watched numbly from his seated position. It's funny how much you miss the warmth when it's no longer there.

Kanda turned to look at him over his shoulder; "I thought you said you needed to get up?"

Allen jumped, "yeah! Yeah I do, sorry!" and leaped out of bed, pulling out slack pants and loose shirts from his wardrobe. He looked at the pile of clothes in his arms before glancing at Kanda, who was just staring at him as though there was absolutely nothing wrong. Allen had been too afraid to have a bath the previous day, and he figured he'd need one soon since he'd be leaving for his mission the next day. But he shivered to think what would happen, being so naked near Kanda, and here he was in a similar circumstance.

"Umm do you mind not looking... please?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Kanda shrugged and left the room, waiting for Allen in the corridor. The younger exorcist stripped and changed quickly, hoisting a black tank top over his head and lunging for the door. He almost fell over when his hands missed the door handle and he looked up instead to find a gaping hole where the handle _used_ to be. So that was how Kanda go in the previous night, he didn't know whether he was more frightened of the fact that Kanda had gone to such lengths to sleep with Allen, or that Allen had slept right through it all.

Maybe he felt a little flattered.

Outside in the corridor Kanda looked at Allen briefly before taking his hand and walking with him to the cafeteria. Allen couldn't believe that just after one day Kanda's hand in his almost felt comfortable, natural. And when Kanda pulled Allen to his chest at Jerry's 'sweetie' reference Allen didn't even blink, Jerry still laughed.

One thing he wasn't yet quite used to, though, was the fact that Kanda's favourite program was watching Allen eat. He sat there, across the table, chin in his palm, leaning on the table and gazing at Allen, human vacuum. Once or twice he'd pick up his chopsticks and poke around, but otherwise he was solely devoted to watching Allen.

"Hey Al! How was your night eh?" Lavi asked in a suggestive tone as he took a seat next to the white haired exorcist. He kept a noticeable distance and Allen figured he'd learned his lesson, he could see a lovely purple bruise on the side of his tanned face.

"mmm. It was fine" he mumbled over a mouthful.

Lenalee dropped down next to Kanda, "naww Kanda wouldn't do anything to Allen anyway, right Kanda?" she gave the older man a nudge with her elbow.

He replied with a non-committal grunt and poked at his soba noodles, "are you finished sprout?"

"Hmm?" Allen looked up shocked, a piece of toast dangling from his mouth as he reached for the orange juice, "sure, did you wanna train?"

"mm." And he stood, holding a hand out to Allen which he accepted, a blush claiming his cheeks as he was lead from the cafeteria.

"Great," Lavi muttered darkly, "now we have to clean up their mess."

They had been training for quite some time and Allen embarrassingly found himself running out of steam. Was it just him or did Kanda seem to be returning to normal. He was more stoic and his training was returning to its harsh violence. Though Allen found himself needing to recheck those thoughts as Kanda pinned him to a wall and began kissing him again.

It seemed pointless to fight back, having run out of steam, and having his arms held tightly against the wall either side of his head. Those were his excuses for kissing back.

As it was always meant to be their kiss was interrupted by a fake cough from Lenalee who stood in the doorway to the training hall. She was blushing and smiling at the situation she had walked in on and Kanda only moved his head to look at her, holding Allen fast to the wall.

"Kanda Komui wants to talk to you in his office" she said.

"Mm" Kanda replied, but made no move to suggest he was going to do as told.

"Uh now...?" she prompted.

He growled; "when I'm done."

She was a little taken aback by his ferocity and backed completely out of the room, "okay, well I'll let him know you're on your way." She said before turning and going back down the hall.

Kanda grunted before turning back to his captive who gave him the most innocent smile Allen could conjure at that time. Kanda smirked and leaned down, leaving another kiss on Allen's lips before pulling away, one hand still holding one of Allen's. They walked together to Komui's office and Kanda held the door open for him, making Allen blush, again, as he ducked beneath Kanda's arm to enter the room.

Komui had been waiting for them behind his messy desk and papers were strewn all over the office in its usual disorderly appearance. When Allen tried to it down on the big red couch Kanda quickly slipped under him and pulled him onto his lap. Completely ignoring Komui Kanda entertained himself by playing with Allen's silky hair.

"Good morning Kanda, Allen, how did you both sleep," Komui asked, leaning forward on his desk.

Both exorcists answered with a grunt, one finding no interest in the question and the other feeling that the answer would be painfully obvious.

Komui chuckled; "well then Kanda how are you feeling? Have you had any side effects from the potion?"

Kanda glared at him the moment he mentioned the potion and didn't respond, so Allen spoke up, "he's had a loss of appetite, he only really eats at dinner."

Komui frowned, "he never really ate much to begin with. Hmmm what about exercise?"

"He likes to train... a lot."

"Didn't he always?" Komui asked tossing the idea in his head.

"Yeah but never this much, and never with me!" Allen said.

"Well that's an obvious side effect of the potion. Kanda have you been feeling well? Have you felt sick or dizzy or anything."

Kanda finally looked up from Allen's hair to growl at the supervisor; "I feel fine."

"Hmmm well I'd say the exercise is a vent for this excess energy that the potion has built up inside him, which would explain why he isn't eating as much. I dare say he probably doesn't even feel the slightest bit hungry." He paused to think something over, watching Kanda pull Allen closer to him. He couldn't help but notice how Allen didn't even react anymore and just let Kanda play with him, Komui was ready to bet his next Komurin that the blush on Allen's cheek suggested that the boy was even enjoying it, he scribbled some notes in a notebook and looked up at Allen again; "Allen these are the files for your mission tomorrow, since you're here. There is not much to do; it shouldn't take you more than a day to complete, and an extra day for travel. You just need to have a look around a town and record anything suspicious that you see or hear. It's the same deal if there are any akuma, any level higher than a two I must ask you request for back up understood? Same goes for noah; get out of there as soon as you can."

Allen slapped Kanda's wandering hand away from his thigh before standing to retrieve the beige file from Komui's hand; "is that it?"

"Yes, you may leave." Komui replied, studying Allen over the top of his glasses, "it is only a potion Allen, remember that won't you?"

Allen looked at him, brows knitted together in confusion, "yeah I know" but he let Kanda take his hand and pull him away all the same.

Komui sighed and allowed his head to fall into his hands when the door slammed closed behind the two exorcists. He was finding it less and less amusing now and was genuinely concerned for the outcome of this scenario. He should have realised that Allen was young and confused, and had never truly felt loved before, he would probably be loving the attention he was receiving and wouldn't know the difference between real love and _this_.

Outside in the corridor Kanda had Allen pinned to the wall again, it seemed to be his favourite position, and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"It's not the potion." Kanda stated.

Allen blinked; "what?"

"I said it's not the potion," he repeated; "I really do love you, it's not the potion."

"You really shouldn't say things like that Kanda," Allen looked down at his feet, the words burning his ears and he could feel heat bubbling in his eyes.

"But I love you." Kanda said as he leaned down and Kissed Allen again.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Allen mumbled into his lips.

* * *

Allen couldn't pinpoint when he had felt this way about Kanda, surely it would have been sometime before the potion's influence. It was just that now that Kanda was reacting in such a way that Allen allowed these emotions to surface. He really didn't mind the attention, admittedly he had been embarrassed at first since Kanda had been so forward. He wasn't alone in the knowledge of Kanda's good looks, Lavi was always keen to point out his handsome features to Allen.

But it never made sense to him how he could fall in love with someone who had such a bastard attitude. And now he didn't have that conduct, now he was kind and gentle, if excessively possessive. And Allen liked having someone love him like this.

But as Komui said, and as Kanda denied; it was the potion. Allen knew it was the potion, knew that this was just like summer vacation from school in the institute of Bastard Kanda. Tomorrow Allen would leave for a mission and when he returned it would be as though these past few days had never occurred. Hell Kanda would probably cast these memories from his mind, maybe he would kill Allen.

So if Allen knew all this then why was he still allowing himself to have so much fun with Kanda. He let himself enjoy the warmth of Kanda's embrace, the shimmering sensation of Kanda's finger tugging at his hair, his dark eyes watching Allen. Why did he let himself kiss back?

Lavi and Lenalee also started to notice it at lunch that day. They had watched Kanda neglect his noodles in order to stare at Allen, watched Allen smile at him before eating. They had engaged conversation, and thankfully Kanda wasn't as forcefully protective of his sprout but they just noticed something different about Allen. How calm he was, relaxed when Kanda was playing with his hair, how he blushed and bubbled nonsense when he leaned in and whispered things in his ear.

But they noticed it most when Allen and Kanda rose in sync to leave together, Lenalee and Lavi shared a concerned look.

As Allen carried his tray away Lavi called out to him in a worried voice; "Allen!"

He must have picked up the tone because his shoulders visibly drooped and he only looked at Lavi over his shoulder, "I know Lavi, I know." And he left, still smiling at Kanda.

Of course Allen knew. He wasn't stupid, he didn't need everyone reminding him left right and centre. But nothing was going to stop him from enjoying it while he could. He figured that once he was on his mission he could forget about all of this and he would come back to a perfectly normal Dark Order, or as normal as it could possibly be.

Already Allen could see Kanda returning to normal, just little bits of his old habits coming through, his usual gruffness and he was surprisingly less touchy and feely. That made Allen relax a little more knowing that Kanda wasn't going to be trying to feel him up every few seconds. Not that much could be said when it came to the baths though.

Allen closed his eyes, one twitching in agitation as Kanda ran a hand up his leg _again_.

"Kanda..." he growled, "for the last time _stop feeling me up!"_ he screamed, catching the attention of the other male bathers, he made eye contact with a finder and sunk into the water up to eye level, though that didn't quite manage to hide his blush. Kanda took up his foetal positioned body and happily placed him on his lap. Allen's body went solid when he felt something he wasn't sure he was overly keen on feeling pressing in to his backside. He vaguely felt Kanda's chuckles in his ear like the heated mist that surrounded him, he felt dizzy, like he was going to faint and he leapt forward.

Pushing Kanda away he catapulted himself out of the giant hot tub and was slippery sliding his way out of those heated rooms before anyone could shout akuma.

He only really noticed Kanda's presence when he was half dressed, the older man hovering around behind also nearly dressed. Perhaps he was getting _too_ used to Kanda's presence. He sighed when he was ready and didn't need to wait long before Kanda was ready too. They took up hands and walked to Allen's room together.

Kanda held the door open for him, like a true gentleman, and they fell onto the bed, exhausted from the hot baths and plenty ready for a good rest. Without a second thought they cosied up and let their foolishly content bodies rest.

**A/N first up cosied isn't a real word. But it comes from cosy; so does that make sense now? I'm not gonna say much cause there's too much I wanna say that will give away the next chapter. And I cannot believe it but I'm working on time XD next chapter shall be the last for this series. I did warn you of angst right?? Sorry for the sudden drop of hilarity.. can I say that? Cause I went through the chapters previous to this and I actually laughed... well chuckled, I think I become a different person when I write fics... hmmm pen names have a new meaning.**

**Please review.**

**Ps. I want to remind you just to make this more understandable/believable if you go back to chapter one Lavi makes some note on how hot Kanda is and Allen looks a little embarrassed, I can't remember my exact words but yes, so there is your proof of previous attraction! Yeah! Take them crapples XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry to keep you all waiting!! Finally the next chapter!!! Enjoy! Xx**

* * *

**Potion me up biatch!**

**Chapter 1: wake up**

"What the _fuck!?_"

Allen was roughly jolted awake the next morning by a half confused, half angry and half afraid yell. I said he was confused. The noise that ripped him from pleasant unconsciousness was loud, crude and left smelly morning breath on his face. His eyes flew open by the first syllable and he and Kanda were looking directly into each other's eyes for a brief nanosecond of frozen eternity. Allen wasn't sure what his own face looked like, probably something similar to a meerkat having heard a twig snap, but he could see Kanda's face and the older man's eyes were round in mortification, his eyebrows twisted in confused and horrified knots.

Something went _tick_ in Allen's head and he was out of that bed like his legs were on fire. Squeaking a sorry he ripped back the covers and tumbled himself out of the covers, tripping with embarrassment on Kanda's legs which were entwined with his own, and he catapulted himself off the end of his bed. In his fright he tangled his legs in the blankets and face planted the floor, but he was up again and apologizing in rapid fire, grabbing any which clothes he found littered around the room and was out the door before a sword could be unsheathed.

He stumbled down the empty hall like an army was on his doorstep, tugging pants on over his shorts, tripping and slamming into walls and then he was running. Hair astray and eyes wild and wet as he plundered down the halls, chasing tomorrow. No one else was awake and he allowed the tears to pour from his tired eyes. Salty tears of shame, embarrassment, loss. It was all too much; he no longer understood anything at all, why he was running, who from, where to. It was all a big blur of white wash grey upon blackened stones. Before he knew it he was surrounded by the whistle of a steam train and hot steam was blowing on his face, and he was on the train, going nowhere, but going somewhere.

Kanda had barely anytime to register what had just happened, his head turning only in time to see the tale of Allen closing the door with yet another hasty apology. And then he was gone. But in that bare emptiness left behind Kanda's calming mind made ready for the waves of memory of the past few days. Him kissing Allen, how he followed him everywhere, trained with him, told him that he, that he...

He shook his head desperately and glanced around to fully acknowledge that he wasn't in his own room. He was in Allen's room. He did the only thing he was capable of doing, of one who had difficulty recognising and expressing, one who rarely felt a large range of emotions at all; he got angry. He leapt off the bed, tossing the covers on the floor and yelled at the cupboard. The poor, innocent, wooden object was then repeatedly bashed as Kanda kicked it and punched it as a form of venting.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was so angry, or why Allen's room needed to be punished but eventually he couldn't allow himself to remain in that room any longer. He charged out into the hall and barely grateful of the empty hall stormed his way to the training rooms. Normally he would be meditating at this time but he knew that there was no way he would keep his mind calm. No way could he keep memories of tangled legs and tongues, white hair and that bitter sweet smell that made his nose itch. And then he stopped. Standing in front of the training hall he found that he couldn't make himself go in. He stood and glared at the handle but could not make himself touch it, to reach out a few mere centimetres and grip that tantalising brass.

With one last frustrated growl he spun around and stalked in the opposite direction, feet pounding on the 15th century cobble stoned hallway. Though he didn't see anything around him. Much to his historical embarrassment Kanda found himself, for the first time ever, lost in his mind, so deep in thought that he could hear and barely see anything around him. It was because of this that Lavi had the opportunity he had dreamed of many years.

With an exhilarated cry he leapt from the top banister, a floor above, and down onto the unsuspecting Kanda. He called out in time for the grumpy exorcist to twist his body and look at lavi with eyes that clearly said; _don't you dare_. But of course it was already too late; Lavi could hardly fly could he!

"YU!!" in Kanda's mind a flaming monster appeared from nowhere and was going to attempt to suck his brains out. But the two fell to the ground in a howling heap as Lavi crash landed on Kanda's right shoulder with a squeal, the weight of the fall toppling them both instantly. Upon wedding the ground Lavi began to rub and, in more or less words for lack of a better description; molest the stunned Kanda.

It was momentary bliss for Lavi as the now-returned-to-normal-very-grumpy-Kanda was quick to punch him in the jaw;

"Get the fuck off me!" he screamed, sounding close to hysteria, Lavi was positive his voice raised a tone.

Pulling back but not removing himself Lavi inspected Kanda with eyes of scrutiny; "Kanda?"

"Who do you think genius?"

Lavi's eyes seemed to tear up, but I because of fear, disappointment or genuine happiness I'll never know- make up your own mind; 'You're baaaaack!" he squealed.

-insert deadpan look here- "get off me."

When both exorcists were righted Lavi continued to stare in bewilderment as Kanda rotated his sure to be bruised shoulder. Lavi decided he should start talking lest Kanda begin bitching and moaning about a "broken shoulder"; Lavi could already see that he would be fine, Kanda always healed in a hurry anyway.

"So then Mr. Lovebird, where's your other half?"

"My what?" much to Lavi's amusement Kanda actually checked behind him.

"Your other half, you know, your lover... uhh... Allen! Ringing any bells?"

He was shot a piercing glare as Kanda scowled; "how the hell should I know?" and he brushed past Lavi to continue on his way to wherever it was he was going.

"What do you mean "how should I know?"!! You were with him all the time!" oh god he was following him, Kanda could hear his incessant noise nibbling at his ear; "you should have seen him this morning! Didn't you see him?"

"He left! Okay?! He's gone, I don't know where he's gone but he left _okay?!_" _in a hurry_ he couldn't stop his mind from adding.

"Left?" Lavi stopped briefly but skipped up to walk alongside the storming exorcist; "but didn't you talk to him? What happened?"

At this Kanda stopped abruptly and grabbed Lavi by the shoulders in desperation; "I don't _know_ what happened! Just leave me _alone_! God dammit bookman just _leave me alone!_" and he took off once more down the hall, leaving Lavi behind watching on in concern. Once Kanda was out of site Lavi went in the opposite direction in search of Lenalee.

Komui hadn't been up long. He usually made a habit of staying in bed as long as possible, but it seemed that Reever didn't understand that sleep-ins meant no dozing on the job. But here he was, still awaiting his morning coffee and staring with a sinking gut at the frighteningly large pile of documents he was meant to read through. Always grateful for a distraction he looked up excitedly when the heavy wooden door of his office crashed open. He was surprised to find that he was not surprised to see Kanda marching towards him with murderous intent.

Slamming both hands down and knocking over the pile of documents Kanda yelled into Komui's face;

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" he demanded.

Komui severely wished that he had a coffee at that moment knowing that he would look super cool and super calm if he could take slow sip right then and there. Oh how it would have pissed off the exorcist before him! But low and behold he didn't have a mug filled with that wooden coloured delicacy and so had to settle for sighing and looking his friend in the eye;

"I see you have returned to normal."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he was exercising great self restraint as he stopped himself from destroying the messy office.

"May I ask where Allen is?" Komui politely inquired.

Kanda threw up his arms in frustration and walked towards the couch; "why is everyone asking about him?" he spun back to Komui; "I don't know where he is. Now I asked you to tell me what you did to me."

They looked at each other for a long moment and Komui nodded to Kanda to take a seat which he did, the older male continued to stare, uncharacteristically serious.

Finally he looked down at his desk and began to shuffle the documents busily. Just as Kanda's eye was about to twitch he spoke up; "can you tell me what you do remember?"

Kanda was hasty to reply a "no".

"Can you remember anything at all?" he tried to straighten the documents but after failing twice gave up and went back to staring at the younger Asian.

"Yes. Bits and pieces that don't quite match up."

Komui 'hmm-ed' as he thought it through a little; "well we had a little accident and you received a bit of this new potion I made direct to your blood stream. It must be because of your healing properties that it passed through so quickly, I'm sure I had made it in hope to have prolonging effects," he began to drift off, mumbling to himself; "to keep certain _predators_ away from my precious Lenalee. It will have to be adjusted slightly; it obviously did not work well enough-"

"Oh it worked well enough and I assure you if you make another drop of that potion I will kick your arse to the other side of the bloody world!" Kanda stood up briefly to emphasize the power of his words and sat back down with a huff.

Komui said and did nothing for a time knowing full well that Kanda would not hold up to his threat, how would he even know if Komui made another batch anyway!? "well anyway you seemed to fall in _lust_ with Allen, though it could be love, you were rather possessive of him. Normally we would have tried harder to stop you but Allen really didn't seem to mind so we thought it would be best if we left you on your merry way-"

"Wait! Allen didn't mind?"

"Well... strictly speaking. At first he complained and struggled a bit but in no time at all he was indulging in holding your hand."

More and more was starting to come back to Kanda now; Allen's wide silver eyes, his bright smile which was, for the first time ever, just for him, restless meditation, the training room...

"It was all a bit odd to be truly honest," Komui interrupted his chain of memories; "after all it was only two days. There's no way that he would have... in that short a time. He must have had feelings for you beforehand."

"Feelings?!" Kanda near shrieked; "you said lust!"

"Yes well; that was on your behalf, _you_ were the one dragging _him_ to the bedroom!"

Kanda nearly blushed as he suddenly remembered that experience, and much to his shock; the thoughts that went with it. He had to look at his feet to hide the fact that he actually was blushing.

"So now what?" he ground out.

Komui thought for a moment or two, tapping his chin; "all of your memories will undoubtedly come back, pretty quick too. And when Allen gets back from his mission let's just hope that the two of you can put it behind you and carry on, not letting it interfere with future missions."

As he stood up and dismissed himself Kanda couldn't help but feel that he didn't want to just put this all behind him. But he made sure to lock those treacherous feelings away.

-end.-

**A/N omyfuckinggawd she did not just update. Oh hell she just did! XD supuppies my friends?? Thankyou so much for your patience: I just had about 2.5 months of exams so I was a bit tied up and stressed. And that is the reason for my MIA status that was not quite officially stated. Sorry to have kept you waiting! But now I am no longer a highschool student so I pretty much have all the freetime in the world... almost. I'm still working and I'll probably be partying as much as possible. I still have one more exam to go though; this Friday so wish me luck!!**

**I'm sure it wasn't that much of a cliffy anyway; you all totally knew what was going to happen anyway. For those that care haunted will be updated next, I've been watching coralline a lot so I'm totally in touch with how to do horror now! XD woo! Okay I'm going now since mum came in no less than half an hour ago telling (or yelling) me to go to bed.**

**I sincerely apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I just really wanted to get this up. If it's **_**that**_** bad let me know and I'll edit and repost otherwise; get over it! Night night!**

(p.s. thinking about it now not much happened this chapter. Ahwell you wait till the next one! I promise you it will be worth it! Xx)


	5. Chapter 5

**Potion me up biatch!**

**Chapter 5: Fault**

Allen sincerely regretted every second of the past three hours. In running away from Kanda, Allen had only managed to acquire the clothes he had worn the previous day, and jumped on the next train out of the order. The train had left only two minutes after his boarding and only two minutes after that did he suddenly realise that he had no stocked supplies, limited first aid and no money. In his rush he had bypassed mandatory visit to Komui's office where he would pick up these items and be given the low down.

Thus three hours and four minutes later Allen was walking through a deserted town weak with hunger and searching for any kind of life, good or bad. He was beginning to feel incredibly stupid, he shouldn't have run away like that! He had known that Kanda would react in that way, perhaps not as soon as they all had predicted, but everyone had been warning Allen from the very beginning, he knew how it would end. End yet he found himself hurting so much.

He recalled unwillingly the shocked and angry look on Kanda's face that morning, the way he had only glared as Allen tumbled out of the room only half dressed. The way he had left Allen so hurt and confused. It made Allen feel that much more foolish for falling for him. In such a short time; it didn't seem natural, Kanda's hatred on the other hand felt much more normal, yet much more painful at the same time.

His face heated up as tears began to roll down his cheek. He had never felt so pathetic. Wiping furiously at his wet cheeks Allen crouched down in the middle of the street as his stomach growled in pain. The silence surrounding him made it plain obvious that there were no more people left in the town and as it was, so far, he could not sense any akuma either. He didn't know how to feel about that; on one hand he could return to the order quickly and talk things through with Kanda. On the other, he really didn't want to go back just yet.

It was here, crouching in the middle of an empty street that his eye called into action, making half his world black and white. Hi whipped his head around to find the source of the disturbance to see a level three approaching him quickly from behind a building.

"You shouldn't let your guard down exorcist." It said.

"innoc-"

It pulled a large hand backwards as Allen began to shout and then let it fly hitting him down his right side. In a cry of pain Allen went flying into the building across the street. As his vision went a little fuzzy he saw an army of level ones and two come flying from around the surrounding buildings as the level three began to laugh.

* * *

When Kanda left Komui's office Lavi and Lenalee were waiting for him outside, looking none too happy at all. Lenalee looked the pre essence of furiously as she glared up at him, arms crossed and eyes flaring with a silent passionate rage. If Kanda had been anyone else he would have melted on spot. Lavi stood just behind her, and whilst he clearly quite upset, he had decided to let the lady do all the work. Kanda remained with one hand still on the door staring down on Lenalee defiantly. Some time passed and above the chirping crickets Kanda vaguely heard Komui answer a call from his golem.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean _what_!?" Lenalee broke her folded arms to throw them down emphatically.

"I mean what are you doing standing in my way?" he replied in an agonisingly bored tone.

Lenalee's eyes welled up and she drew a deep breath, her shoulders hunching dramatically; _oh shit_. "Kanda you big jerk!" she screamed, "how could you do that to Allen?! It's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" he yelled back, "How is it my fault that your crazy brother is a whack scientist that has issues with men and you in the same sentence!"

Lenalee let loose a flying hand with a resounding _thwack_ as it collided with the side of Kanda's face. "_You_, Kanda Yu, are the one with issues, not my big brother." There was a pause as she let this sink into his brain; now I suggest that you march to that train station and go and find Allen and apologise!"

"wh-" Kanda began to hiss before he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"You two, as I can so clearly hear you, would you mind coming in for a moment." Komui's voice rang through the door, which swung open; "oh Lavi! You can come in too, that will make things easier I think."

Komui motioned for them to sit down and they all notice instantly that something was wrong. His sitting position was stern, he shuffled pages anxiously and his eyebrows were knotted in a way that was only seen in the presence of Leverrier.

"I have a high priority mission for you. You will leave immediately, as soon as you are ready." He threaded his fingers in front of his face, "unfortunately I have no reports or documents for your instruction, however the mission is simple. You are to join Allen on his mission, destroy the akuma and bring Allen back. If there is Noah, of which there is a high probability then you are to retreat immediately, am I clear?"

There was a stunned silence before Kanda spoke up; "so the idiot's messed up and now we have to pick up the rubbish? He should fix his own problems!" he growled.

"That's very well Kanda, you are not necessary for this mission. In fact, I believe to be best that you remain at head quarters."

"What?!" he leaped up from the couch. "And why is that?"

Komui eyed his subordinate for sometime before continuing; "I fear that you may jeopardise this mission, at the risk of either the feelings of Allen, or even your own."

They locked eyes and openly glared before Kanda turned on his heel with a curse and left, slamming the door with excess force.

Lenalee had remained looking at the superior as he stared after Kanda through the door. Eventually he heaved a sigh and looked down at his threaded finger tips. "Lavi I'll need you to take double supplies since Allen forgot to stock his own. It is most likely not needed but just in case of the worst scenario." The red head nodded, "go and finish your preparations, I want you back here in ten minutes."

"I'm ready to leave now brother."

"Same here chief."

Komui eyed them both and nodded. It was times like these that he forced himself to harden. He had always to force himself to not think of Lenalee as his sister, his own flesh and blood, but as his subordinate, an exorcist. He pulled out the large first aid kit and other supply storage boxes and placed them down in front of his soldiers; "very well, take what you need, this mission should take two days at maximum," he paused and made sure he had Lenalee's eyes on his own; "I want you back earlier than that."

"What is Allen's condition?" Lavi asked, several rolls of bandages in his hand. It was well known that Allen was always the most injured.

"He's still fighting."

He also fought through blood and pain, he'd easily accepted into the Vongolian family(1) were he in the right manga, "that doesn't really answer the question..."

"Yes well that is because I'm not entirely sure myself," Komui replied, "though he sounded exhausted."

"Alright ready?" Lenalee stood up proudly and very determined.

"Yep! Let's do it!" Lavi whooped, "I've always wanted to be the gallant hero that swooped down and saved our little Allen!" and he grabbed Lenalee's hand, much to Komui's distressed and dragged her hurriedly from the room.

Down at the train station the two exorcists only just made the train, steam billowing in their faces as they leaped off the platform and onto the carriages. They went straight to the reserved carriage, a private booth always used by the exorcists. They were surprised, and yet not so surprised to see Kanda Yu sitting there looking his standard; annoyed. Lavi and Lenalee only shared a glance before sitting down on the opposite couch seat from the Asian.

After a few moments silence Lenalee got Kanda's attention; "Kanda, you know that you're disobeying direct orders from your superiors right?"

"So?" he replied with a scowl, "what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I actually disagreed with brother and thought it important to come along. Now you can properly apologise to Allen." She said with authority.

Kanda said nothing but turned to stare out the window.

Lavi looked at his lap forlorn and mumbled to his hands; "damn, now I won't get to be the gallant knight. This sucks."

**A/N well hi! Wow two updates in one day! Foowee! I have been busy XP so yes. One or two more chapters to go, let's see how it goes and ...we'll see! Oh yes!:**

**It's from katekyo hitman reborn, which I have just started to read quite recently. Certainly an interesting manga, very funny...**

**Moving on! Next chapter is a little more intense. I get the feeling that the characters, in every ff I write are becoming more and more ooc, which is, inevitably, depressing; but I am trying my best! So yeah. I'll get the next update up asap!**

**Thankyou all for your kind support throughout this ff! It sure has been fun... not that its the end but still a very big thankyou to you all! I'll be off now!**

**Reviews are the tubes that hold paint.**


End file.
